Bonds Connect Us
by PikachuLover14
Summary: (REWRITE) The Love Between Ash and Pikachu!. Ash and Pikachu's adventures are cut short as Team Rocket take Pikachu and put Ash's life on the line. What will this mean for Ash and his friends, will Ash lose Pikachu forever. Ash will see old friends and meet new ones, to fight the good fight. Will Ash ever beable to complete his journey to be the worlds greatest Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1 New Journey, New Adventure!

**Bonds Connect Us**

**So here is the new rewrite of The Love Between Ash and Pikachu, It is going to be much better than the old one and ill fix all my mistakes and hopefully make it more interesting!**

**Chapter 1: New Journey, New Adventure**

In a town called Pallet a young boy awakes. Next to him lead his deep in slumber Pikachu, he had been there through thick and thin throughout the years. The young boy slowly got out of bed to await the new day.

The young boy got dressed into his new clothes from his new and exciting journey. He had raven black hair, he wore a blue jacket that had a white zip. It also has white stripes down the sleeves. He wore light blue skinny jeans and red trainers. He went over to the corner of his bed to pick up his red hat that had a white half semi circle on it. He placed it on his head before going over to his partner to wake him up.

'Buddy… It's time to wake up!' The young boy said, The Pikachu rolled over turning his back towards the boy. 'Don't you wanna start a new journey?'

'Piii…' It answered,

'This is useless' The boy thought.

'ASH TIME FOR BREAKFAST' Shouted the boy's Mother.

'Coming Mum, be down in a minute' the boy known as Ash answered. Ash looked down at Pikachu who was still sleeping. 'I should leave him for now' Ash thought.

Ash rushed down the stairs 'Breakfast…' Ash thought, the aroma reached Ash's nose making him drawl.

Ash ran into the kitchen, His Mum known as Delia handed him a plate full of pancakes with golden syrup caked on top.

'Where's Pikachu' Delia asked,

'Still sleeping' Ash rolled his eyes, then he got an idea.

He placed the plate on the table before rushing to the bottom of the stairs. 'PIKACHU PANCAKES ARE READY'

Suddenly there was a **BANG!** Coming from Ash's room. Pikachu came rushing out of Ash's room jumping down the stairs, without knowing Ash was waiting for him.

'PIKKAAAA' he yelled as he headed straight towards Ash uncontrollably.

BAM!...

'What's all the noise?' Delia questioned as she walked over to where Ash was. 'What happened?' she looked down seeing Ash and Pikachu on the floor unconscious.

'PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD!' She shouted. Ash and Pikachu where up in a instant.

'Pancakes/PikachuPi' Ash and Pikachu said in unison as they both rushed over to the table to eat there food.

'You boys are always hungry' Delia giggled.

**1 hour later**

**At the Airport**

Ash, Pikachu and Delia had arrived at the airport after an eventful morning.

'Ash make sure to stay safe' Delia said as she hugged her son, it may be a long time till she sees him again. 'And Pikachu take care of Ash for me' she stroked Pikachu head.

Pikachu cooed 'Chu!~'

'I will Mum' replied Ash, as he hugged his Mum.

Ash and Pikachu have decided to take a journey to the Kalos region a beautiful place, with beautiful scenery and brand new Pokémon that they haven't encounter, the next step to becoming a Pokémon Master.

'This time I will win and become a Pokémon Master' though Ash, as they began to make there way to the plane.

'Bye Mum see you soon' Ash said waving behind him,

'Pikkaaa Pikachuuu' waved Pikachu, Delia waved back to both of them. A tear fell from her eyes.

'Why does he always have to go so soon' she cried as he disappeared into the crowd.

-(Time passes)

'Please fasten your seat belts, as we are about to take off' The captain of the plane said through the radio.

-(Time Passes)

Ash got out of the plane, Pikachu was sitting comfortable on Ash's shoulder. 'HEYYY KALOS REGION ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINALLY HERE' Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

'PIKKKKKKAAACHHHHHHUUUU' Pikachu copied.

'We're finally here Pikachu' Ash cheered, stroking Pikachu's cheeks.

Ash's POV

Pikachu and I ran out of the airport, the sun shone bright above us. We were in Lumoise City, it is quite large. The biggest place I have gone too.

'Pikachu stay close to me!' I said, Pikachu nodded as he nuzzled into my cheek.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, knocking me off my feet, 'Watch where your going!' I roared, Pikachu came up to me seeing if im okay. I picked him up and hugged him in as I got back on my feet.

'I…I'm sorry' the girl cried, as she stared at me for a while as if she knew me. The girl wore a dark blue coat; she had her hood up hiding her face.

'I challenge you to a battle' I demanded,

'Huh!' she said a little surprised by the request.

'I challenge you to a battle, since you're the first person ive met in Kalos why don't we have a Pokémon battle?' I explained,

'I haven't battled in years' the girl said,

'You can do it' I encouraged,

'O..Okay' the girl seemed nervous.

'What's your name?' I asked her,

'My name….is… uh Rosie' the girl now known as Rosie stated, 'What's yours?'

'My name is Ash Ketchum, I've come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my partner and best buddy Pikachu' I explained.

'That's along way!'

'I guess so' I said. 'Lets get on with the battle it will be one on one'

'Alright' she said as she had a Pokeball in her hand.

'Pikachu I choose you buddy' I cried, as Pikachu jumped out of my arms and onto the floor in front of me sparking his cheeks.

'Piplup Spotlight' Rosie yelled as her Pokeball opened up, the light from within transformed into a small penguin Pokémon.

'Pip Piplup' It cheered,

'Its been a long time since ive seen a Piplup' I said, I missed my travel with my other companions but they had dream to fulfil, I wish I could see them again. I wonder what there up to now?.

'Pikaaa Pikachuu' Pikachu was acting weird towards Piplup… but I didn't have a clue why?

'Okay lets begin Pikachu start off with Quick Attack' I ordered, Pikachu sped off at the speed of light, he was able to get Piplup on edge.

'Piplup use Drill Peck to counter' Piplup beak grew longer as he spun towards Pikachu.

The two attacks collided sending both Pokemon away, crashing to the floor.

'Piplup WhirlPool finish it now' Piplup owner demanded,

Piplup aimed it towards Pikachu 'Dodge it buddy' I cried as Piplup hit the whirlpool attack on the ground creating a tidal wave hitting Pikachu.

'Pikachu use Electro Ball' I said, as Pikachu created a ball of electricity on the end of his tail before twisting his body to release the attack. He aimed it straight towards Piplup hitting him, causing him to be paralysed.

'Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail, max power'

Pikachus tail began to grow as he smacked it onto Piplup's head knocking him out instantly.

'Piplup Nooooo' Rosie cried as she ran up to her Pokemon cuddling it in. 'You did well, get some rest now' She returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

'Ash Pikachu is injured why don't you put him in his Pokeball to rest' Rosie asked,

'Well… you see, Pikachu doesn't like going in his Pokeball, he's only been in it once before I started on my journey throughout the different regions. Pikachu is always out and im glad as ive always got someone there to cheer me on' I explained,

'PikaaPiChu' Pikachu said before smiling at Rosie and waving.

Without warning a rubber hand came out of the sky, and snatched Pikachu off of my shoulder. 'PIKKAAPIIII' he cried,

'PIKACHU' I yelled, I knew who it was… this is a reoccurring thing, but now I don't have any other Pokemon with me I couldn't fight back.

A fog cloud covered over the figures making it hard to see.

'Prepare for trouble'

'Make it double'

'Give it up Team Rocket give me back my Pikachu' I shouted up to them.

'Meowth turn on the machine!' Jessie asked,

'Sure thing' Meowth replied,

'What machine' I asked

'Our Pika-Machine' they said in unison

'Its Iron Tail time' James sang.

'Iron Tail?' Rosie and I looked at eachother, I didn't know what was going to happen…

Suddenly an object appeared through the cloud, it took the shape of a lightning fork, and it was heading straight for us. Rosie was in the targets line. I quickly pushed her out of the way…. Everything went black.

**Leaving it on a cliff hanger,**

**Hopefully it was better than the old version! There has been added parts to this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review its much appreciated!.**

**-PikachuLover14**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Identity

Bonds Connect Us

Le Random Reader

Not to be mean but it was a lot better! I like this way better especially the way they met!

**I was going for that, I read through Love Between Ash and Pikachu and I couldn't help but laugh all the mistakes I had made and to be honest the story was rubbish and I wanted to make it better. I also want to show my readers how much I have changed and soon im going to delete the old one… I was so inexperienced in writing back then but now ive improved and I still can't believe how far I have gotten. Like on Heart of Sorrows I have 49 reviews which shocked me because ive never had so many I normally get 10 and that's it XD. Thank you for always reading and reviewing my stories**** Your suggestions are awesome as well. I hope you keep reading this story and hope you like it!:D.**

Harshika

Though I already read that previous story, reading it again with some added parts feels good. I really appreciate you for adding more Ash and Pikachu bond scenes. I wish you would do more of them in the upcoming small suggestion though...please reduce the time gap for Ash and Pikachu's reunion...I mean, in the previous story, I remember you mentioning that it was 9 years since Ash lost Pikachu. I think it is a very long gap and thus you might need to shorten it.

**Thank you for continuing to read it means a lot to me. And I promise there will be even more bonding scenes. Although in this stories there will be added parts and I may make the story longer than the last and I will make the time gap shorter. Back then I thought it was a good Idea and now I know it isn't XD Thanks so much for your reviews and always writing reviews for Heart of Sorrows and now this one thank you so much. **

**So heres my next chapter. All improved like promised and ive decided to update weekly but if they do not appear then I will be busy. Heads up I will not be writing any stories on the 21****st**** August as ive got to collect my results and take them to college and right now… im seriously nervous XD. I hope you all understand****.**

**Chapter 2: Hidden Identity.**

'PIKAPIII' Screamed a small yellow mouse, watching as his owner was being crushed by the robot's "Iron Tail". Pikachu was horrified he didn't know what to do. Pikachu used Thunderbolt over and over, It didn't help the situation at hand. Without realising Pikachu's thunderbolt travelled through the machine heading to the tip of the tail, electrocuting Ash in the process. There was no cry's or yelps of pain. It was all but silence from Ash. Pikachu watched on in horror, thinking off a way to escape.

'Team Rocket' Yelled Rosie, screaming up to the trio making them look down at her.

'What do you want?' Asked Jessie in a rude manner.

'I wanted to show you something!' Rosie replied, as she grabbed the hood of her coat.

'There's no time for fun and games' Meowth moaned

Rosie took off the hood slowly revealing somebody that had been missing for years. 'Remember me?' Rosie smirked.

'It's da twerpette' (intentionally writing to make it sound like Meowth but I'm failing at it!) said Meowth in shock.

The big yellow machine represented what seemed to be Pikachu although not well made. The Pika-Machine turned around on the spot and began to zoom off into the distance.

'Pikkkachhhhhhhhuuu' yelled Pikachu as it echoed through the trees. Hitting Ash's ears making him open his eyes.

Rosie looked behind her, seeing Ash covered in blood and bruises in a small ditch made by the machines tail.

'Ash stay with me! Hold on' Rosie kept repeating, tears poured down her face.

'Da….awn' Ash muttered looking at the bluenette he knew it was her even through his blurry vision.

'Pachirisu come on out' the bluenette now announced to be Ash's old travelling companion Dawn. 'Use Discharge' she commanded pointing to the machine. Pachirisu's attacks did nothing to the machine. Dawn had a thought that came to mind.

'PIKACHU LISTEN TO ME' Dawn shouted waiting for an answer.

'PIKKKAA' Pikachu cried from off in the distance.

'USE IRON TAIL REPEATEDLY ON THE GLASS' Dawn demanded.

No one knew what was happening Pikachu was too far off to see.

**Meanwhile**

Pikachu's tail was shining bright as he continues to slash the cage trying his hardest to break free. It was useless, but he carried on slamming his tail into the glass.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the glass Pikachu's ear went up in excitement. He was about to slash the cage one more time but before he could…

'Amoonguss use Stun Spore' James ordered as the Pokémon attacked the spores seeped through the crack in the glass, paralysing Pikachu putting him in bad shape. He couldn't move.

'PIKAAPII' He shouted one last time before he collapsed to the floor.

**Back to Ash and Dawn.**

Ash heard the scream from his partner he tried to get up, but failed causing pain to rush through him.

'P…Pi…Kach…uu' Ash tried to shout but I came out more like a whisper.

**I know its short again but when reading my other story I couldn't help be face palm and laugh so much because of how much it sucked! I'm sorry but im going to go back through it so I make my next chapter longer and also make it better…im so embarrassed about how bad it is.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	3. Chapter 3 The Death Of Me

**Bonds Connect Us**

**Well we are on Chapter 3 of the remake of The Love between Ash and Pikachu!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**UPDATE: Pikachu's Grand Adventures fan's out there, Once Heart of Sorrow's is finish I will be uploading Pikachu Grand Adventures III. Today I will upload the new stories(title) but it won't be the story, I will have the release date on there for you so watch out for that! Also the summary will be on it too. And maybe ill give you a sneak peak!**

**Remember im starting Q&A's again so leave me a question in a review and I will answer it in my next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Death of Me**

'Ash' Dawn cried, as she rushed to his side. He had a deep wound on his stomach where the machines tail collided with him, cutting his skin as if it was paper. Dawn looked horrified at what she saw. It wasn't pretty. Her best friend was in danger and she had no idea what to do.

Ash's eyes suddenly opened, his eyes were blood shot and glazed. 'Ash…' she stuttered, as she saw his hands clutch into fists. 'He's fighting to stay alive' she thought to herself, she was relieved but the pain Ash must be feeling was deep in her mind.

'Stay here, im going to get help!' Dawn commanded, as she turned around to run, she heard a weak and crackling voice behind her.

'No' It made her shutter.

As she turned around she saw a figure struggling to stand up. 'Ash… what are you doing?' She cried, seeing him struggled made her heart pace, her eyes began to become watery. Dawn struggled to look at him. 'Why is he doing this to himself' Dawn wondered to herself.

Ash gripped his side in pain. 'URGHH' He groaned as he began his slow, unsteady walk.

'ASH STAY PUT!' Dawn yelled, as she saw Ash become unbalanced with every step. She ran to his side and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. 'YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF'

'I…do..nt…care' spat Ash. Dawn was taken back by Ash's comment.

'Why do this to yourself' She asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

'For… my bes…t…frie…nd' Ash stuttered, 'ARGHHH' He tightened his grip on his stomach. The deep wound had blood pouring out of it, there was no way to stop it. Dawn tried to help by using her hand to put some more pressure on it.

'LETS GET YOU FIXED UP FIRST!' Yelled Dawn, she didn't want to see her friend in pain, she just couldn't.

'Did..nt…you….he..ar…me!' Ash hissed, he pulled himself away from Dawn as he began to run… It was more like a jog but he was moving as fast as he could.

'ASH PLEASE' Dawn called out. She signed, and started to run towards Ash.

Even though Ash was injured, he was much quicker than Dawn, making it hard for her to catch up. Ash was soon out of sight.

'Where are you Ash' she thought as she looked down the path in front of her.

There were people around gossiping, Dawn had decide quickly, 'do I ask these people for help or do I run in the direction I thing Ash went?' Dawn thought. Her mind was made up as she ran over to the gossiping strangers.

'Excuse me?' Dawn asked,

'Yes' He replied,

'Did you see a guy with a red hat on run this way?' Dawn pointed to the direction she thought Ash went in. The stranger nodded. 'Thanks' Dawn said waving goodbye to the strangers and carried on her way.

As she began running down the path, she came to a cross road. 'Do I go to North Boulevard or South?'

**Dawn's POV**

For some reason, my eyes were drawn to the floor of North Boulevard. There was red liquid on the floor. I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Oh no…' I whispered.

I knew instantly what it was… blood! Ash must have ran down North Boulevard, I have to follow him.

_(Time Passes)_

As I was running towards Ash, the sky lit up like a Christmas tree. I continued running, something was going on. I hope Ash is okay!

Pikachu's POV

I was cornered, by Inkay and Pumpkaboo. I let off a thunderbolt, knocking them to the floor.

'Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball' The woman with magenta hair. As she ordered her Pokémon. The Pumpkin looking Pokémon focused his energy into a dark purple sphere shooting it towards me.

But fortunately it hit the ground, I was able to dodge.

'LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE' screamed an all too familiar voice.

'ASH' I cried, tears swell in my eyes. To everyone else it sounded like this 'Pika Pi'

Ash jumped in front of me, to protect me. My eyes began to sparkle. 'Ash your okay' I had a massive grin on my face.

'Pumpkaboo use Leech Seed on the twerp' Jessie shouted, Pumpkaboo spat seeds around Ash. The sprout of the roots rapidly grew creating vines holding Ash in place. The vines wrapped around Ash's ankles, wrists and chest.

'NO!' I cried as I began to make my way towards my best friend.

'Psybeam' echoed a voice. The attack hit Ash directly in the chest, the power caused him to be ripped from Leech Seeds grasp and throw against a tree.

'ASSSSSHHHH' I screamed, as I sprinted to his aid. 'PLEASE BE OKAY, ASSSSHHHH'

Once I reached Ash, I was traumatised by what I saw… Ash was coated in blood, tip to toe. His eyes were blood shot and blood was trickling out of his mouth. Ash had a bruise down one side of his face. His stomach had a huge cut, that started to look infected.

**Normal POV**

'ASH WHERE ARE YOU?' Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs. 'PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE'

'PIKKKAAA PIII' Dawn heard the scream, she turned her head towards the sound.

'Pikachu…' Dawn was happy to see Pikachu, but she also knew what Pika Pi meant. 'ASHH!' she screamed as she raced towards Pikachu.

**Dawn's POV**

What if... No surely not!

He can't be dead, I ran over to Pikachu who was hugging into a body.

'Pi…Pikachu' mourned the Pokémon. 'Pika Pi'

No… I was wrong, Ash was dead. A tear trickled down my cheek, 'Ash…'

Pikachu noticed my present, he turned to face me, his eyes were red raw from all the tears he had shred.

**To Be Continued :D**

**That wraps up another chapter, hope you continue to like it, Remember to leave an review****!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	4. Chapter 4 Survival is Key

**Bonds Connect Us**

**I hope you like it, Ive decided one thing for this story, is most of its going to change, what happens with Pikachu and Paul will be really different and Ash will not be a Gym Leader anymore! He gave up all together, but he does go to see his Wife e.g Misty to see her battle and something will happen.**

**Chapter 4: Survival is Key**

**Normal POV**

Team Rocket were stunned into shock... They had actually killed someone... But it was the twerp, they wanted him hurt but not to death.

'Did... Did we just become murderers?' questioned Jessie, as she stared at Ash's lifeless body.

'I think we did' said Meowth as a tear ran down his cheek.

'PIKAAA PIII' Screamed Pikachu as tears poured down his face. As he mourned his best friend.

Dawn hugged Ash's body, 'I wish you were selfish rather than selfless' she sobbed.

Ash slowly opened his eyes 'Pi...Pika... Chu' muttered Ash, it caught Pikachu off guard, Pikachu rushed over to Ash's chest hugging him.

'Pikka Pi' he cooed in happiness.

Dawn watched Ash's and Pikachu's embrace, finally they were together. They could never be apart, they always worked and looked better as a team. Suddenly a yellow hand came out of the side of her vision. Trying to grab Pikachu.

'Piplup Spotlight' Dawn yelled throwing hey blue penguin's Pokball 'Use Bubble Beam'

The little bubbles cause the mechanical hand to pull back a little. 'Pi use... Thun..thunder bolt' Ash commanded Pikachu, slowly but surely getting the words out.

'PIKKKKAAACHHHHUUU' Pikachu was engulfed in bright yellow light of electricity, he redirected the thunderbolt hitting Team Rockets machine, causing a power burst. The machine took in too much causing it to blow.

'Were blasting off again' said the trio in unison as they took off into the sky uncontrollably.

Finally it was over for all three of them.

'Pi Pikachu Pika' cheered Pikachu as he watched the trio flying through the sky. He turned around to give Ash a big victorious hug but he what he saw caused all the celebration to seize. 'Pika Pi?' Pikachu questioned...

Dawn returned her Pokemon before running over to Ash. 'We need to get him to the hospital' Dawn quickly grabbed Ash's arm and placed in round her shoulder lifting him up to support his weight. 'He sure is heavy' thought Dawn.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Dawn and Pikachu were walking around Lumoise City looking for a hospital. Dawn was starting to lose balance but not to mention energy. Ash was heavy he shoulders were killing her.

There were loads of people walking around her not even bothering to help, they just gave them a look before walking away. Ash's blood was getting over Dawn's clothes and dripping on the floor...

Dawn put her head down as she continued to walk. Suddenly she lost her balance tripping over. Ash fell on the floor in a THUD! But Dawn knocked into somebody, causing the person to fall... She landed on top of him, crashing into the ground.

She rubbed her head before getting up, seeing herself on top of a man made her blush. 'I'm so sorry' Dawn said, as she apologised for bashing into him.

'Its okay' said the man. His voice sounded familiar to her. But her mind focus back to the reason she was in this mess. She suddenly blurted out 'ASH!' she turned around and saw Ash lying on the floor with Pikachu nudging him and nuzzling his cheeks crying.

Dawn ran over to Ash, putting his arm back round her shoulder.

'ASH!' Shouted the man from before.

'Did he know him?' she thought. He ran over to Ash side checking his injuries. On closer inspection, I knew who he was 'BROCK!' Dawn exclaimed in happiness.

'Dawn why haven't you taken Ash to the hospital?' He said in shock.

'It's mine and Pikachu's first day here, we have no clue where it is?' Dawn said.

'Pikachu come here' Brock asked, Pikachu ran over and jumped on Brock's shoulder 'Good Boy'

Pikachu cooed, he was much happier, he knew that everyone would try to help as much as they could. Ash was in safe hands... For now.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu with Ash ran to the hospital. They were able to get there in time. If they arrive minutes later Ash wouldn't of made it. The doctors quickly rushed Ash into the operating room. The doctor's informed the group that there was 'Internal Bleeding and broken bones'.

**Pikachu's POV**

Will i ever see Pika Pi again... I hope he will be okay, The fight against Team Rocket had caused me to feel weak and worn out. Worry about Ash didn't help me either. I tried to get up. 'I don't feel well' I said although they didn't understand, it still caught attention to myself. I suddenly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. 'PIKACHU' Screamed Dawn as she picked me up. 'Not you too'

**Normal POV**

'Im off to the Pokemon Centre ill be back soon' Dawn told Brock, Brock nodded in response.

**-(Time Passes)-**

Pikachu came back from the Pokemon Centre feeling better than ever but not in emotions, the whole way back he was crying. All Dawn could do was cuddle him. She felt terrible about Ash, she wished she could of done more. Pikachu still had pain on his paws and back but he didn't tell Nurse Joy this, he held in the pain so when she examined him. She would speed up the examination.

Pikachu stared at the operating room door, waiting for his best friend to come out alive and well. But at the moment he couldn't really believe it.

Dawn heart strings were broken when she saw Pikachu waiting for his trainers, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes were red raw. She ran out of the door. Dawn couldn't take it anymore. On her way outside she bashed into a red headed girl both crashing into the floor in opposite directions. 'I'm really sorry' Dawn exclaimed.

'It's okay, it was an accident. Just look where your going next time' The red head said with a wink of her eye. 'I'm Misty, who are you?'

'I...I'm Dawn' she replied, wiping away her tears.

'What's wrong?' Misty asked the blue haired co-ordinator.

'My friend i..is dieing, his Pokemon just won't get any rest, he won't leave the waiting room. He's going to hurt himself and he's never going to get better like that!' Dawn confided in Misty.

'If it's anything like my friends Pokemon, then you just need to give it time. He needs to get used to the situation you all are in. He should be able to calm down. Plus he will soon get tired. But make sure he doesn't hurt himself!' Misty explained.

'What was your friends Pokemon like?' Dawn asked Misty.

'My friends Pokemon, is a Pikachu, hes friendly and full of life. He loves his trainer, i never say His trainer is his trainer, if you get what i mean because they are best friends, nothing can tear them two apart even in death alone!' Misty exclaimed. 'They have both nearly killed each other to save each other or even save the world. Them two have been in more dangerous situations then I could ever imagine'

'That sounds alot like my friends Pikachu!, he loves his trainer more than the world itself, he loves his trainer more than ketchup. Which says alot for this little Pikachu'

'Well when i say friend i mean boyfriend? His Pikachu absolutely adores me!'

'Misty i know i have only just met you but would you come with me back to the waiting room, Please i need somebody to help me!' Dawn pleaded.

'Ummm... Sure why not!' Misty answered quickly.

'Thank you'

Both of them headed back inside. Towards Ash's Room. 'I can't wait to see your friends Pokemon, i hope i can help' Misty said, as she smiled.

'You sure love Pokemon don't you Mist!' Dawn assumed.

'I love water type Pokemon' Misty smiled at Dawn, as they finally got to the floor Ash's Room is on.

Misty saw a tired little Pikachu. It kept staring at the Operating Room door. 'Pika Pi' i kept repeating.

'That's what Ash's Pikachu always said' Misty thought allowed.

'What was that?' Dawn asked,

'Uh...nothing' Misty waved her hands in the air,

'Hey Misty what are you doing here?' Brock asked as he ran over to Dawn and Misty.

'Oh Hey Brock, i came here with Dawn' Misty smiled, Brock put his head down. Misty didn't realise just yet that her boyfriend was the friend Dawn was talking about.

'Did she tell you?' Brock asked,

'Wait you know Misty?' Dawn questioned confused by this situation.

'We travelled together with Ash' Brock answered.

'Wait so the boy you talked about with the Pikachu is your boyfriend and you travelled with him...' Dawn began.

Misty nodded until her eyes widened 'You mean... Ash... Ash is in there... What happened to him' Misty began to cry. 'Pi... Pikachu come here!'

Pikachu noticed Misty crying, and ran over to her cuddling into her, 'PikaPi Chu?' Pikachu was happy that Misty had come. He needed her especially when Ash is hurt and nearly dead...

'My love is dieing...' she muttered as tears flooded down her cheeks.

**-(Time Passes)-**

The four of them patiently sat in the waiting room, waiting for new news of Ash's condition.

The doctor rushed out of the operating room, he had a semi- smile on his face. Pikachu eagerly waited the news raising his ears to get a better clarity.

'Ash is awake' The room filled with excitement.

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**I am cutting this chapter short as i would like to say RIP to all the victims of 9/11, its the most horrifying attack i have ever seen, I can't stop crying. I feel sick to my stomach. I may be British but i will say i will never forget this day and i will remember it for the rest of my life. Seeing all of that on TV when i was little, it changed my life. Knowing what people can do... How cruel this world can be! It causes me to cry alot. I send my love and respect to all the families that have lost someone from the Twin Towers attacks!**

**When the 9/11 attacks occurred i was only 3 years old, i never knew it happened but my parents did they heard it on the radio, they cried aswell... As i grew old about the age of 10 it was the day of 9/11 it was all over the news about what happened in 2001. I was heartbroken and every 11****th**** of September i watch a documentary and cry. Im crying right now to be exact. I still cant get my head over the fact.**

**I did my History coursework on it, all our class did and a kid... I think he has some sort of problem or he was trying to be funny and it defiantly wasn't he said that 9/11 was only a movie so why would we be doing it for our history coursework. I felt sick and i wanted to have a go at him but i couldn't do it because i was more in shock than anything, i cried (i know i cry alot but this subject gets me every time) i just felt disgusted by what he said,**

**Im sorry all for the short chapter but, i will say 9/11 is the most life changing event, and will make me shiver for the rest of my life!**

**9/11 VICTIMS I WILL NEVER FORGET THE BRAVERY AND COURAGE TO HELP THE OTHERS THAT WERE TRAPPED AND FOR THE FIREFIGHTERS AND POLICE OFFICERS THAT DIED THAT DAY, THANK YOU FOR HELPING THOSE IN NEED. YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.**

**PLEASE PAY YOUR RESPECT, IN A REVIEW,W RITE IT ON FACEBOOK DO SOMETHING TO SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO ALL THOSE WHO LOST THERE LIVES. PLEASE! I DONT CARE ABOUT A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY JUST WRITE ONE TO SAY HOW YOU WISH THE FAMILIES OF THE VICTIMS YOUR RESPECT AND LOVE. JUST PLEASE DO THAT!.**

**3 RIP 3 **

**NEVER FORGET THE 11****TH**** OF SEPTEMBER 2001!**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets are needed to be told

**Bonds Connect Us**

**Its been 3 months since ive updated, im sorry its been so long as you may already know ive been pretty ill... So everything has been put on hold esspecially since ive started college!. So I have changed this story, ive decided that Misty and Ash will be an item as i love Pokeshipping! And Ash is now awake... Still i am trying to remake my first story but its hard haha, the amount of mistakes i had made, im kinda glad im doing a remake. But through lots of requests i will keep my first story up on Fanfiction. The Love between Ash and Pikachu has currently got 7,172 views. Im still shocked. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and my stories, im so glad you still read my stories even though it has been a while!.**

**Chapter 5 Secrets are needed to be told!**

**Normal POV**

'Ash is awake' said the doctor, as he looked at the group with sad eyes, shocking everyone.

'So he will survive' Misty asked, as she rubbed away the tear rolling down her cheek.

'We are not sure at the moment, he may not make the night' The doctor annouced, making everyone sick to there stomach. Misty quickly rushed out of the room. She wasnt sure what to do. Pikachu followed feeling the same as Misty. His best friend may die and he can't help him.

'Ash... Why did he have to go... He's only young' Brock muttered, his eyes began to tear up.

'Would you like to say your goodbye's' The doctor asked, Brock and Dawn tried to hold in the tears but they nodded, they had to say good bye for the final time.

'He can't die' bursted Dawn, she was in denial, she couldnt take the reality of this unfortunate event.

**Misty's POV**

'Why did this have to happen?' I thought outloud. Pikachu looked at me with his big black eyes, his ears down his fur around his eyes soaked from tears.

'Pika Pikachu PiPi Pika Pi' Pikachu said, throughout the years i learnt what Pikachu could say, i translated it to 'I wish it didnt happen, I wish Pika Pi wouldnt die... He cant'

Pikachu's eyes began to tear up. I picked him up and cuddled him. 'It will be okay! We have eachother' I said, i wiped away Pikachu's tears.

'Pika Pi can't leave me... He just can't, hes my best friend, i don't want him to die' declared Pikachu, he wasn't having any of it. Pikachu wouldnt listen. Ash was everything to him, and nobody could replace him.

'Lets go back in there, lets say good bye' A tear slipped down my cheek, just thinking about Ash dieing, is terrifing. My soul mate, will be gone forever... He was and still is everything to me, 'I dont want him to die' I muttered.

**Normal POV**

Brock saw Ash lying in his death bed, holding his stomach in pain, groaning. Brock took a deep breath before walking into the room.

'Hey Ash' Brock said, faking a smile.

'Oh... He..y Brock' Ash replied smiling, seeing his friend after many years. 'Wh...at yo...you doing he...here?'

'Saving you' Brock giggled, 'Dawn bumped into me, while taking you to the hospital'

'Well... Than...thank you' Ash stuttered, but Brock could tell he was thankful.

'You know, you have been an amazing best friend and travelling compainon throughout the years... I wish we could travel more' Brock began 'I wish we had more time'

This alerted Ash, 'A...Are you try...trying to say goo...goodbye' Ash said in a state of shock.

'Haven't they told you?' Brock cried,

'Tell me what?'

'You may not make it through the night...' answered Brock,

Ash looked horrified, 'Whe...where's Pikachu?' Ash asked quickly as he looked around the room, hurting himself in the process.

'Ash calm down! Pikachu will be here soon, I promise' Brock assured Ash.

'PIKA PI!' screamed a yellow creature as it jumped onto Ash's death bed.

'Pi... Pikachu' Ash said happily, all the emotion he felt before vanished.

'I love you Pika Pi!' exclaimed Pikachu, his smile grew wider as he looked at his trainer with hopeful eyes, the hope that Ash would survive.

'I Lo...love you too' Ash replied as he hugged his best friend as if for the last time, Ash now knew what was going to happen... He was frightened, like everyone when that time comes 'Why so early?' thought Ash over and over.

'ASH!' a red headed girl screamed as she ran over to Ash kissing him on the lips. Ash kissed back knowing who was kissing him, it had been a long time since seeing her, he was happy for some love right now.

They took a break for air, 'Mist' Ash said still smiling.

'Why does everyone find love before me... Even Ash' Brock bursted out.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu giggled. 'Wha...what are y...you doing here Mist?' Ash asked,

'I was on my way to visit my sister' Replied Misty

'What happened to your sister?' Asked Brock, fantising about Daisy.

'She broke her leg' said Misty, 'Silly Daisy missed the diving board...'

Ash laughed. 'Hope sh...shes okay? Y..you should go...go and see her'

'No im staying with you, your more important!'

Ash eyes began to sparkle, he felt proud to have a girlfriend as awesome as Misty.

'Ash...' said a shy voice from the corner of the room. As the person came out, Ash knew who it was.

'Dawn?! Th..thanks for sav...saving me' Ash said thankfully.

'There's something i need to tell you' said Dawn, looking very uneasy her eyes were twitching.

**Well heres Chapter 5, sorry for that long wait! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

**-PikachuLover14**


End file.
